dorohedorofandomcom-20200213-history
Chapter 7
Seventh Curse: The Night of the Living Dead (死者の夜, Shisha no yoru) is the 7th chapter of Dorohedoro. Chapter Cover The Chapter cover appears to be a group shot of The En Family sitting atop a giant red mushroom in a shallow quagmire of more red mushrooms. Summary The chapter begins with a summary of Kaiman's daily life being how he wakes up from nightmares to join up with Nikaido to murder another Magic User that comes across Hole ending the day with the same question being "What did the guy inside my head say?". The story starts off with Kaiman, Nikaido and Doctor Vaux preparing for the yearly event of Night of the Living Dead in Hole while listening to a broadcast talking about it. Kaiman and Vaux proceed to get to the graveyard. The scene transitions to En demanding Fujita to fetch Shin and Noi to heal Ebisu. Fujita finds the two in a nearby restaurant betting on whoever eats faster dosen't have to pay the tab in which Shin wins because of his old habits living in hole when he was younger. The group follows back with the rest of the en family who strap Ebisu to a metal chair as Noi heals her face and fingers, shin being impatient of the time spent doing this, continues his mission to hole by summoning his personal magic user door which has a big heart on it with the words "TicToc" and "El Corazon" engraved within it. The scene transitions again back to hole in the main cemetery in which takes place at 11:30 pm covered with vendors, people and offerings to the dead in a festive sense. Kaiman and Nikaido look around the graveyard to look at the prize stall for the night of the living dead, nothing seems to be of interest except for a food mill Nikaido wants to make gyozas with. Kaiman gladly helps for his benefit of gyozas. Midnight finally strikes in the cemetery, being the catalyst of the Night of the Living Dead, all the deceased from rise from the dead as zombies. A group of zombies lunge at the defending crowd as the scene transitions back to The En Family who stand on the empty west side of Hole. The group notices a batch of zombies at the end of the street eating a corpse and one of them instinctively attack Shin but is killed instantly by Noi who punches straight into their body. The En Family soon is surrounded by nearby zombies and the scene switches back again to the East Side of Hole where Kaiman and Nikaido smash through zombies collecting the plates around their necks to win the food mill. Vaux, however, was left behind by accident. Trying to find them, Vaux walks around calling for them when a zombie attacks from behind, he is left unarmed with the zombie when the scene transitions to Kaiman and Nikaido who rest at the shopping centre to eat noodles. They are soon visited by The En Family by surprise, the serious mood breaks when a zombie begins to knaw at the absent minded Ebisu. The chapter ends back with Vaux who managed to defend himself by using poisoned meatballs. Characters Main Character(s) * Kaiman * Nikaido Minor Character(s) * Vaux * En * Fujita * Noi * Shin * Ebisu Gallery kaiman's day-to-day life.jpg what did the guy inside say.jpg|"What did the guy inside say?" Kaiman-4.png|Kaiman getting ready for the night of the living dead Asg.png Shin and Noi.png Shin and Noi-0.png Noi and Ebisu.png Magix.png|Noi heals Ebisu's Face shin's magic user door.jpg |Shin opens his magic user door to Hole Main Cemetery.png Vaux-0.png|Vaux presents his poisoned meatballs merch.png foodmill.png midnight.png zombies.png|zombies begin to emerge Noi-2.png surrounded.png Kaiman and Nikaido.png zombies-0.png vaux attack.png Kaiman and Nikaido-0.png En Family.png Ebisu-3.png Ebisu-4.png who.png as.png Trivia * this is the first chapter with a colored chapter cover Category:Chapters Category:Volume 2